


범죄 (Crime)

by joel_on



Series: 범죄 (Crime) [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, BoyxBoy, Crime, Drama, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, No.mercy - Freeform, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Violence, boylove, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joel_on/pseuds/joel_on
Summary: After the kidnapping of a man and his daughter, Wonho's life suddenly seem to fall apart as a dark shadow from his past tries to ruin his future."We know it's all just a game for him.""The only question is: Do we play along, or not?"
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Hyungwonho, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Song Gunhee | #GUN
Series: 범죄 (Crime) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I planned this as a Hyungwonho One Shot, but then things got veeery long. The whole story has over 20k words, so I splitted it into chapters. I got inspiration from a very famous crime series so if you know where this is from and now the episode pls don't spoil for the others.
> 
> Also: RE-upload of one of my wattpad stories :)  
> wattpad account: joel_on_
> 
> Ahead info:  
> In Korean culture talking with the "you/he/she" pronoun is only used if the person's name is unknown or if people are in a really, really close relationship. Instead they use the Name. I tried to use the names as often as I could without making it seem weird. Also Koreans use the whole name when talking about someone they're not really close to or familiar with (Surname & name) as korean names are usually pretty short (Just 3 syllabes).

„Have you seen this man?" had been printed in big red letters, a picture of man's face underneath. His birthday and his physical characteristics were noted down next to the picture as well. "Wanted for the murder of Kim Jieun", then a picture of the said young lady.

The whole neighborhood the man and his daughter lived in, the lanterns on the street, electricity boxes – everything had been covered with countless "Have you seen this man?" flyers.

_

Wonho just received his iced americano when his phone rang. It was that one specific ring tone which was signalizing him that his peaceful morning was over now. "New case. Office now!" was all that was written, but Wonho understood just fine.

It only had been about three months since he had officially joined the task force, but he already had gotten used to the emergency calls at random hours like this, making a normal routine-life close to impossible. Wonho shoved his phone back into his pockets and took a long sip of his coffee, as if it would fasten the process of getting the caffeine into his system.

He turned to look at the young man sitting by the window, flipping through the pages of his book, as if there were only pictures inside. But Wonho knew that the other was incredibly fast when it came to read something and that he would remember every word written in this book as if he had spent years remembering every word by heart. The other's long brown bangs were messily falling around his head, matching surprisingly well with his beige colored shirt and plain, acid washed jeans. 

An annoyed growl left Wonho's lips as he walked out of the Café towards his car without walking up to the other to say goodbye.

He only had greeted the other shortly from afar when entering the Café and if he had known that he would be called to the office this early in the morning he would have skipped the coffee completely and would have used the time to talk to the brunette a little longer instead. Wonho knew that he had wasted a precious chance to get to know the other better, hear his voice a little longer and look into the big brown eyes.

They were both regulars in this Café and had seen each other many times, sharing casual greetings when they happened to see each other, before one day Wonho had finally found the courage to actually start a real conversation. Both of them matched surprisingly well despite the fact that their lifestyles were completely different. But maybe that was exactly the reason why.

Originally Wonho had planned to ask the other out for dinner or lunch or just anything where both of them would actually spend time together outside of this Café the next time he would meet the other again, but it seemed like today wasn't supposed to be the day.

Wonho turned around as he was about to enter his car and saw the other looking out the window, meeting his eyes. A smile spread over the other man's face as he waved at Wonho shortly with Wonho returning the small gesture, suddenly feeling guilty. It was decided. As soon as this new case was over, he would ask him out no matter if he would get rejected or not, Wonho thought. He had to try.

"Please wait just a little longer for me, Hyungwon."

Placed on his passenger seat was that one bag, always packed and ready to go, but other than his bag Wonho didn't feel ready at all. This morning didn't go anywhere near as planned.

One thing he never got used to was how intimidating the office building looked. The massive block of black and glass and metal, having more security checks than Wonho could count always made him feel uneasy. But he knew that it was necessary. Their job was dangerous, and they had made quite some enemies over time.

"What is it?" was the first thing he said when he entered the meeting room, still feeling a little annoyed. He was the last one to arrive. All his teammates were seated around the big table in the middle of the room, files with the basic information of their new case in front of them. Shownu and Kihyun however were standing close to the big screen at the end of the room. Despite the fact that Kihyun was officially announced as the team's leader, he and Shownu were often sharing the works and the position. Shownu was in charge of all combat and field decisions while Kihyun was in charge of public work and strategy.

"This morning Changkyun received an email from an anonymous server including this." Kihyun said and clicked on a button on his presenter. A photo appeared on the huge screen. It was showing an older man on the left and a crying young woman on the right. Both of them being tied up with ropes. Between them was another, but younger man, smiling into the camera, holding an arm around each of their shoulders, a gun in his hand.

"As he's showing his face, he's signalizing us that he's very confident in his actions." Minhyuk stated, tapping his pen against his chin as he was analyzing the situation shown in the picture.

"Do we know, who those two are?" 

"No." Shownu answered and took a sheet out of the files he was holding. "We just know what the unknown kidnapper wants." He handed Wonho the sheet and Wonho couldn't hide his shock as he saw who's profile he was holding. "He wants us to release Song Gunhee from prison within 24 hours."

Wonho couldn't tear his eyes away from the two pictures attached, one from Song Gunhee's first arrestment and one in prison seemingly a few years later, as Kihyun continued to explain the situation. "Song Gunhee's currently getting brought here for questioning. But we are not deluding ourselves. We know it's all just a game for him."

"The only question is: Do we play along, or not?" 

Song Gunhee had been Wonho's best friend until Wonho had been sent to youth prisons at the age of fourteen for four years, for something Gunhee had done. With both of them being from pretty rough backgrounds and growing up in the same neighborhood had them become friends during elementary school pretty fast. But looking back at it now Wonho knew that he had been the lucky one among both of them.

While his family only had struggled from huge financial problems, Gunhee had been abused by his father until the man had killed his drug addicted mother in a drunken state, while Gunhee had to witness everything, and fleed. As Gunhee had been sent to foster-parents and Wonho didn't like to stay at their small home where his whole family had to share a single room, with no electricity and warm water for most of the time, both of them spent most of their free time on the streets. Joining the older kids as they robbed convenient stores, drunk alcohol or smoked.

If only Wonho had known what kind of path they had been walking on at that time.

Seeing the man in the orange overall, being in cuffs around his ankles and his wrists, wearing a mask covering his mouth and nose so he couldn't bite anyone and being accompanied by six full-armed SWAT soldiers being brought into their office felt unreal. 

He hadn't seen the other for years and seeing him now his heart stayed unmoved.

There were no feelings left for the man he once loved more than his own brother and he once hated and detested more than anything in the world. It was as if a complete stranger he was seeing for the very first time was walking down the hallways towards the interrogation room.

"I heard he was an assassin, too." Jooheon stated, as they all overserved Song Gunhee's entry. The team knew Wonho and Gunhee were sharing a past story, but no one had ever asked him about details and Wonho wasn't especially excited to be reminded of those times. Still they all worked on cases involving Song Gunhee before and had saved Wonho from Song Gunhee, too, so they knew enough.

"Yeah." Changkyun answered, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "And a lot more than that."

Wonho was leaning against the mirror-glass of the interrogation room, when the doors opened and Song Gunhee was brought into the small room. As the SWAT took of his mask, Wonho could see the other cracking his neck and grinning satisfied.

The exact number of murders Song Gunhee had under his belt couldn't be counted, but Wonho had been there when the other had done his first. Gunhee had told him that he wanted to get revenge on his foster father as he had also been abusing the young Song Gunhee. It had been a massacre. Up to this day it was still a miracle to Wonho how a thirteen-year-old boy had so much strength and stamina and hate to basically slaughter a 90kg (around 198,4lbs) man all by himself.

When the police arrived Wonho had still been in the kitchen, unable to move from shock and trauma, a knife still in his shaking hands. Police had been fast to catch on that the man had been killed by someone else and with another knife, but as he, too, originally had planned to hurt the foster father and as he had witnessed everything without getting help or stopping Gunhee he had been imprisoned as an accomplice.

After Wonho had left prison he learned that Gunhee, who had never visited him in prison as he was still a fugitive criminal himself, had only gone downwards and was considered one of the most dangerous criminals in the history of South Korea by this day. Other than the US or Europe, South Korea was a country of cyber-crimes and corruption and physical assaults rarely went beyond a complaint of bodily harm or sexual abuse. Murder crimes were rare, but they happened. And if they did it was Wonho's and his team's task to solve them.

"Through the abuse of his father and foster father Song Gunhee hates all men with such a pathological devotion that it's hard to believe just how focused on and obsessed he's with Wonho-hyung." Kihyun had said during their meeting. 

"In Song Gunhee's head, Wonho-hyung is the only man in his life who has never deceived him." Minhyuk had added. And maybe those words were true.

The interrogation room fell completely silent the moment the SWAT soldiers left Wonho and Song Gunhee alone. Gunhee was leaning comfortably into the backrest of the chair on the other side of the table. Wonho stayed standing, looking at the man who once used to be his best friend and who had become a stranger and a monster.

It was obvious that the time in prison and his life before that had left many visible and invisible scars on Song Gunhee's body and soul. His hair was messy, he had bangs under his eyes and beard stubbles.

"Nice interrogation tactics." Gunhee suddenly spoke. His eyes not leaving Wonho, maybe taking in how much his old friend had changed since the last time they've seen each other. But he didn't seem to be surprised that Wonho was now part of the team who was the cause for his imprisonment. "Who speaks first loses, right?" Gunhee grinned.

"You are involved in the kidnapping of two people by an outside partner." Wonho said, not paying attention to Gunhee's play. "But the demand for your release will never be fulfilled. So, tell me, what is it that you want? Before I'll send you back to jail." Gunhee lend forward, resting his arms on the table as he seemed a little surprised by Wonho's sharp tone. 

"Seems like you don't know about it yet. How funny." Gunhee's mood changed. He suddenly seemed very relaxed and amused as if Wonho had told him a joke. "I stopped fighting against it."

"Fighting against what?"

"The Republic of South Korea versus Song Gunhee." He said in a heroic voice, mocking the country he was born in. "I have pleaded guilty to all charges. And by 'all' I mean all 84 of them." 

Hearing this huge number Wonho wondered just how much more people Gunhee had killed and how much more crimes he had occurred which they just didn't know about yet. Especially those during the time Song Gunhee had been active outside of South Korea.

"I was sentenced to death." There was a weird smile on Gunhee's face as he said those words. Wonho knew that technically the death penalty could still be imposed by courts in South Korea but has virtually ceased to be used in the last 10 years. Until now.

"You're having morality now? I don't believe so." It was a cruel reality Wonho had to learn at a young age. His childhood best friend Song Gunhee was a clinical psychopath. Someone who couldn't show compassion, had no sense of guilt and was very manipulative to achieve his goals.

"I'm bored." Gunhee sighed loudly and started to look a little annoyed. "You get it? I'm extremely bored. Death itself is probably more interesting than this." It was the first since Gunhee had entered the room that his eyes turned to look at something else besides Wonho. His glaze wandered around the basically empty room, looking at nothing and everything at the same time.

"But you know what's funny?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest and shifted back into his original relaxed position on the hard, wooden chair. "As you count the days that remain until the day you die, you start to wonder: what is it that I never managed to succeed at?" Wonho stayed quiet and it took a while before Gunhee finished his sentence. "And the only thing I could think of is you."

Wonho raised an eyebrow, generously surprised by those words.

"Me? You sure?" Something inside Wonho moved. Maybe he had been wrong after all. Maybe he hadn't managed to overcome everything related to the younger. "And what about the time you sexually assaulted me in Hong Kong?" he asked. Wonho knew that his whole team was watching them but all of them already knew about it. It has been part of a case. But that didn't make it easier to talk about that time.

"I sexually assaulted you?" Gunhee grinned. "The drugs you took, and which caused you to hallucinate, flooded your body with serotonin. Which means that your little friend down there-" Gunhee pointed at Wonho's pants with his index finger and made a whistling sound as he lifted his finger upwards, mimicking an erection. 

"Just like ecstasy, it's hard to-" Wonho tried to explain but Gunhee interrupted Wonho before he could continue, making the same whistle noises again. Just that he was letting his finger sink down this time, demonstrating what the drug ecstasy was doing with the sexual functions of a man.

"Exactly." A dirty grin appeared on Gunhee's face again, trying to cover that Wonho's accusation was angering him. But his snipping voice was giving it away. "It was no rape, Hoseok-hyung. So, don't call it like that." Wonho wanted to answer something but stopped when Gunhee shifted in his seat, sighing dramatical loudly.

"Please remember that we don't have much time."

"For what?"

"The thing... that I really want... is a date with you." The orange dressed man said, answering Wonho's original question. To say that Wonho was shocked by those words would have been an understatement. 

"A date?" he asked a little unsure, as he could see that Gunhee was trying to play around again.

"Yeah. I wanna go out and dress up for you." Gunhee answered. "And I want fun!" he added a little forcefully. Wonho didn't answer as he didn't know what to say and so Gunhee continued. "Don't worry I didn't plan get intimate with you. Unless you're on it." He wiggled his eyebrows for the last part.

Wonho was furious. It didn't show but he was, and he was annoyed by himself that Song Gunhee was still affecting him. He had wished and hoped that he had overcome everything, but he came to realize that this wasn't true. The anger inside him was telling him otherwise.

Wonho sat down on the other chair and bend his upper body over the table, leaning closer to Gunhee, closing the distance between them.

"Come here." He said, nearly whispering. "Come closely." The other did as he was told and bend over the table as well, excited to hear what Wonho had to say. Their faces were so close they could have kissed if they wanted to. Gunhee would probably have done it, but Wonho had other plans. He leaned even closer to be able to whisper into the others ear.

"The only date I'll be going to is when they'll insert this needle into your veins." He hissed.

It was very obvious that Song Gunhee was angered by those words. And for a moment it seemed like he was trying hard to control himself to not let his anger explode and to stay in the role he was playing, before he spoke again.

"Do you really want to be responsible for the death of a father and his daughter?" he hissed back, glaring at Wonho. 

Wonho on the other side felt like he finally gained something from talking to the man he really wished would just vanish from his life forever. "I never said it's a father and his daughter." 

Gunhee froze when he realized his mistake. Wonho rose from his chair and met Gunhee's eyes looking at him so coldly that they were nearly impossible to be read.

"We'll find them. Like always."

Wonho was already at the door, when suddenly Gunhee spoke up again in a loud and amused voice. His previous anger seemed to be forgotten already.

"Not today." Wonho stopped but didn't turn around. "Today it's me who'll be the winner." It was still all just a game to him. And Song Gunhee and him were the players.

"There won't be an overtime for our game." Wonho knew that his words were true, and when he turned to look at the other, he could see that Gunhee knew this as well. No matter how this would end, this was their endgame and only one of them could win. 

"Enjoy the eternal nothingness. A beautiful metaphor for your life, don't you think?" And which this Wonho left the room. He could barely hear Gunhee's 'Was good to see you again, Hoseok-hyung' as he closed the door.

Wonho was walking down the hallways with quick steps, turned left, then right, not really paying attention to where he was going until he ended up in an empty visitors' room. He was angry, he was annoyed but most of all was he scared. He had tried to suppress this as good as he could but talking to Gunhee had brought back painful memories and had opened wounds he had hoped had healed. He started to feel sick and his breath was running short.

Especially talking about Hong Kong had made his head and stomach spin. Wonho knew that he had brought it up by himself, but that time had been the worst of his life. Even prison had been nothing compared to the hell Song Gunhee had made him go through. If it wasn't for the team, he was now part of, he would probably be dead by now.

"Fuck!" Wonho forcefully kicked the small coffee table placed next to the sofa, ignoring that two table legs broke of and the huge hole the table left as it hit the wall.

"'Psychotics, say what you want about them, tend to make the first move.'" Strangely enough those words Hyungwon had quoted from a man Wonho forgot the name about when Wonho once told him about another difficult case they just had solved, were lingering in his mind as he walked up to their meeting room. Song Gunhee had made his first move, now it was his turn.

He had finally calmed down a little and knew that he had to focus on this case more than he ever did before, with a clear and concentrated mind. He couldn't let his personal involvement get into the way, despite the fact that he knew that it was all about him. There were two innocent people in danger, and they had to save them.

Since the moment the Team had saved him from Song Gunhee Wonho had known that a day like this would come. In his distorted world view Song Gunhee might actually believe that he was in love with Wonho which was going against everything else Song Gunhee stood for. Creating an internal conflict. The abysmal hate he felt for men, being a man – something he hated more than anything - himself and his crossed reflection of positive experiences and feelings on Wonho, who was a man as well, were all colliding inside Song Gunhee's head, making him unpredictable.

"Our victimology is wrong." Wonho said first things as he entered the room. The picture of the missing father and his daughter still on the screen as the team already had started the meeting, knowing that Wonho would need a moment for himself after talking to Song Gunhee. But the case couldn't wait.

"What do you mean?" Jooheon asked, not caring that Wonho had just interrupted him while he had been talking as he saw Wonho's serious face.

"Father and daughter. He never did this before." Wonho voiced his thoughts and Minhyuk nodded agreeing as if he had thought about this before as well.

"Normally he's killing men reminding him of his father or foster father. But their children, even those already grown up... Song Gunhee never touched them before." The blonde added. Minhyuk was a great psychologist, he probably knew more about anyone than everyone else, just by reading their files or observing them for a short moment. Perhaps he knew Song Gunhee better than Wonho ever did. 

"Do we know who they are by know?" Minhyuk asked, turning towards Changkyun who shook his head.

"Nope. And no one reported a father and his daughter as missing yet. No wife and no mother. Doesn't somethin' like this normally catch attention?" Changkyun seemed a little frustrated that he couldn't find anything in the depth of the digital world yet. Not being able to trace someone down by their digital footprints was the worst for him.

"Then what do we know about the partner who's helping him?" Shownu asked as the whole team knew that if the victims couldn't be identified they had to find more information about that kidnapper.

"It needs to be someone from prison." Jooheon stated the obvious. "Song Gunhee didn't had contact to anyone outside of prison since he got arrested. We should check who he had been talking to in prison and who had been released from prison recently." Jooheon always spoke and thought like the police detective he had been, before joining the team. 

"I want to talk about something that I can't stop thinking about. Whenever we had to deal with Song Gunhee before there always had been a hidden and an obvious motivation." Kihyun started. The team had dealt with Song Gunhee and his cases long before Wonho had been involved. "If he still follows that pattern, then there has to be more than that simple date with Wonho-hyung."

"I agree. Then let's not think about Song Gunhee for a second. Let's concentrate on the kidnapper and his victims first." They all agreed. They were very aware that Song Gunhee was just toying with them and the whole team probably wanted to end this as much as Wonho did, but they all knew that two people's lives were in danger at this very moment and they had to concentrate on this first. Saving lives was their priority.

The annoyingly high notification sound could be heard when Changkyun entered his special office. He was the hacker ace of the team and therefore responsible for everything related to digital work. Despite being the youngest of the team he was also the smartest. He had been offered a job position for the Korean government after he successfully had hacked himself into the servers of a few of the biggest companies in the world and the Chinese government but had decided to take a position in this team instead, due to personal reasons.

"You have 76 new Phone Messages" could be read on his main desktop.

"What the-" Changkyun quickly wore his headphones as he sat down on his chair, opening the first phone message. A man's voice could be heard.

"Yeah. I was calling about the flyer. The guy who killed that woman? Call me back, I guess." He clicked for the next one.

"Hi, I'm near Nonhyeon Station. And my car has been papered over – papered – with these flyers about this woman, Kim Jieun, and I don't appreciate it." A woman said. And the next.

"Who papered those flyers on my car?" And the next.

"I have a small store near Nonhyeon Station and I call-" Next.

"I call because of the dead woman-"


	2. Denière danse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making some of them the bad guys TT Hope you won't hate me for that!

Wonho nervously waited for the one on the other side of the line to pick up. He and Hyungwon had exchanged numbers a while ago already, but they never really had called each other. Only when a few days ago Hyungwon had forgotten his keys in the Café Wonho had decided that this was the perfect chance to finally have a reason to call. 

"Hello? Wonho-hyung?"

"Hey, Hyungwon. Yeah, it's me. Sorry for suddenly calling you." Wonho said, feeling a little unsettled and nervous, as Hyungwon finally picked up.

"No, it's fine. You looked pretty busy this morning. How is your day?" Hyungwon's already raspy voice sounded even raspier through the phone, but he seemed to be as relaxed and as happy as always. Something Wonho really admired about him.

"Yeah. I really wanted to talk to you this morning, but we received a really important case, so I had to leave. I'm sorry." He apologized. He had told Hyungwon about his job before. First, he had only told him that he was working for the police, as specific details of his profession were meant to be kept as a secret. But there was something strangely familiar and trustworthy about Hyungwon that later on he had told the other the truth.

"Don't worry about it. You're out there saving lives. That's more important." Wonho wanted to answer that Hyungwon was also very important to him, but those words didn't leave his tongue.

"How's your day so far?" he asked instead. Talking to Hyungwon was unbelievable comforting and Wonho felt how the anger and the fear from talking with Gunhee slowly started to fade away. It was as if talking to Hyungwon had the completely opposite effect on him than talking to Song Gunhee. 

"Well, it's been quite good. I had a talk with a head hunter just a few moments ago. It was about a job offer within the government in the field of politically motivated crime. He said as a financial analyst I would just waste my talents." Hyungwon explained, sounding a little amused. From the sounds in the background Wonho could hear that the other was inside a Café again, but it was a lot noisier than their usual place.

"That sounds great. Like a really good job."

"Right? I thought about getting a new job for some time now. But I'm not sure yet. Hey... Ehm. Hyung?" Hyungwon's voice suddenly seemed a lot quieter and with the noises in the background Wonho could hardly understand him. "Would you tell me, if there's anything wrong? You sound like as if there's something bothering you."

Hyungwon couldn't see it, but a small smile appeared on Wonho's lips. To know that Hyungwon already knew him good enough to sense that something was off just from hearing his voice over the phone was amazing and the fact that he cared for Wonho was a surprisingly good and warm feeling Wonho hadn't felt in a long time.

However, when Wonho turned around to look through the one-sided mirror into the interrogation room, where Kihyun was currently talking to Song Gunhee, the smile disappeared again.

"It's about an old case of mine which I thought we had closed already." He truthfully answered. The line was silent for a while before Hyungwon spoke up again.

"Well... You could tell me about it, today... Over dinner, maybe?" he carefully asked. Wonho blinked a few times as his brain tried to proceed the fact that Hyungwon had bet him in asking him out. "I mean, only if you want to have a dinner date with me instead of coffee dates?" Hyungwon laughed, a little insecurity painting his voice.

This time a wide smile spread across Wonho's lips. He couldn't believe that Hyungwon had thought about them meeting randomly and talking in the Café as dates. To be fair, Wonho had wanted those mornings over warm, aromatic coffee and breakfast waffles to be dates. He had hoped that Hyungwon would catch his helpless flirting and that Hyungwon, just like himself, felt like there was more between them. But the thought of scaring Hyungwon away in case that all his hopes were wrong had been terrifying.

"I'd love to." Wonho answered, still smiling widely. "But only if we don't talk about the case. I don't want to waste a single second with him, when I'm with you."

"With him?" Hyungwon asked, confused by the familiarity in Wonho's voice as he spoke about Song Gunhee. Normally Wonho would just talk about "the culprit" as if those criminals were objects to distance himself from those monsters.

"Let's not." Wonho quickly answered, but Hyungwon was smart. A lot smarter than around 90% of the humankind – smarter than Changkyun even - and his brain worked fast. Wonho knew that Hyungwon wouldn't miss such an important detail and that the other had already counted one plus one and knew what was going on.

"Ok. I'll call you later then." Wonho was grateful that Hyungwon didn't push the matter any further, but he knew he still had to explain this to the other at some point. "Bye." 

"Thank you." Wonho sighed loudly when Hyungwon had hung up. And once again he had screwed up badly, when it came to Hyungwon and Wonho wouldn't be surprised if after this Hyungwon would have doubts about meeting Wonho for a dinner date.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Kihyun passed through, pulling Wonho out of his thoughts. Wonho could see how annoyed Kihyun was from talking to Song Gunhee. While focusing on trying to solve the kidnapper case, they also couldn't ignore Song Gunhee as he was clearly involved.

"And? What does he want?"

"He wants to go ice skating with you, so he can look at your broad muscles." Kihyun snapped as he glared at Gunhee through the one-sided mirror. "That punk is just wasting our time."

"Something really strange happened." Changkyun said as soon as he joined Wonho and Kihyun, getting their full attention. "But I think this could be somethin' important related to our case. I received a lot of phone messages, all being from the same area around Nonhyeon Station."

When Shown und Jooheon arrived at Nonhyeon station, the entire affected area was cordoned off by the local police station already.

"Our culprit has left those?" Jooheon asked as looked around the street being covered in "Have you seen this man?"-papers.

"Yes. They're papered the whole area up and down all streets." Shownu answered, after finishing his talk with one of the local police officers. Changkyun had been right. This was definitely related to their case.

"That's the missing father. His photo is framed like a wanted poster. Has an injustice not been punished?" The ex-police detective asked confused but Shownu shook his head.

"No. The kidnapper's just mocking us. With this." He pointed at the picture of the young woman on the name paper. The number who had been printed on the paper below her photo to be called for hints and eyewitnesses was the direct call-through number of Changkyun's office phone. "And the worst is that even if he's mocking us, we need to play along. So, who's Kim Jieun?"

-

A man entered the messy apartment room both of his victims had been trapped in, tied to chairs.

"Please. Let us go." The man pleaded. "This must be a misunderstanding! We didn't do anything! We don't even know who Kim Jieun is!"

But the man didn't listen or didn't care. He set up a camera and pressed play, then took his gun.

"Dad, what is he doing? No please, no." The cries of the daughter became louder and louder. But that couldn't stop him either and he pointed the gun at the father. "Nooo. Daaaad! Noooooo!"

The man shot every bullet he had.

-

"We know who that kidnapper is!" Minhyuk exclaimed loudly, shortly followed by Kihyun as they returned from their trip to the prison Song Gunhee had been in to find out more about who the criminal had been in contact with in prison. "His name is No Yoonho. He was Song Gunhee's cellmate for about six months. The prison identified him within minutes." He handed Jooheon, who was sitting at his own desk in their open office space the picture of No Yoonho, taken as he got arrested. It was definitely the same man.

"He was released two month ago and disappeared last week." Kihyun added the information they received.

"Why was he in prison?"

"Drugs. He took all the blame for his partner as well. The prison director said that No Yoonho followed Song Gunhee like a pet dog where ever he was going."

"Someone with a character like No Yoonho is easy to manipulate. Song Gunhee knew this and he made No Yoonho compliant to himself in this short amount of time." Jooheon analyzed and Minhyuk nodded agreeing.

"But there is more. Song Gunhee and No Yoonho have something in common. During a fight No Yoonho's father killed his mother. He fled and was never caught." Minhyuk explained.

"Just like Song Gunhee's real father." 

"Exactly. We investigated a little about the name 'Kim Jieun' as we thought that maybe it was the name of No Yoonho's mother." Kihyun crossed his arms in front of his chest as he listened to what Shownu and Jooheon had found out while they were gone. "But no. It's Song Gunhee's mother."

"An unsolved case from 1999. Her corpse was fished out of the Han River, after a tourist boat found her a few days after she got killed. Due to this photo the case was opened again." Jooheon explained to everyone as his finger tapped on the photo of Song Gunhee's mother on the flyers No Yoonho had left in the streets.

Wonho was sent into the interrogation room to question Song Gunhee again, after he got updated about the new information the others had discovered. Maybe with this new information they were able to get the upper hand this time.

"How did you do it? How did you find out what we never managed to?" Wonho asked as he walked up and down the small room, behind Gunhee's back who was still sitting in the chair. "You found your dad. You must have been furious."

Wonho pushed his hands into his pockets. He could hardly remember Gunhee's father, even though he had basically seen the man every day until the day that he disappeared. But Wonho was sure. The man Song Gunhee's partner had kidnapped had to be his father, who couldn't be found all those years.

"Because he had started a new life. Got a new child." Gunhee stayed silent and starred at his own reflection inside the mirror. "And that's the reason why you varied from your normal victim type this time." Wonho squatted down next to the other until he was eyelevel with Gunhee who still refused to look at him. "That's why this time it wasn't enough to hurt him. The child had to suffer as well."

"When will we go ice skating?" Gunhee asked, not even bothering to say anything about what Wonho just had told him. He finally turned his head to face Wonho and no matter how much Wonho wanted to never see this face again he stared right back. He had to see if he was right about Gunhee's father or not, but there was nothing to read.

"We won't go ice skating." Wonho tried to find any kind of emotion inside Gunhee's eyes but there was nothing. Just emptiness. "You know, we've been thinking about your motivation this whole time and now you have revealed it to us." 

Song Gunhee's face didn't change but Wonho knew that the other was thinking hard, about when and what kind of mistake he had made.

"When you said that you would win today." Wonho answered the unspoken question. "Even if we release you today, you'll get them killed."

"So, no ice skating?"

"No ice skating." Wonho stood up again.

"Tell Changkyun to check his emails." Gunhee suddenly spoke, loud and confident as if the whole last five minutes didn't happen at all. It wasn't surprising that Gunhee knew Changkyun's name. The team had been after Gunhee for years and as much as Wonho didn't wanted to, he had to credit the other for always having an excellent information network. This way he probably had also found out about Changkyun's direct call-through number.

"This email just came in." Changkyun said without looking back at his team mates, who had just entered his office, after Wonho had called them, telling them about what Gunhee had said. "TMI: it arrived exactly 12 hours after the first email."

Changkyun had an open email on his screen, no text written but with an MPEG file attached to it. "The email is not traceable – I already tried - and it's a video. Let's see." He pressed play.

The man and his daughter appeared on the screen. They were tied to chairs with ropes in a rather dark room. It was the same room as the one on the picture they had received with the first email. Both of them were crying, pleading as they tried to wiggle themselves out of the trap. No Yoonho appeared before the camera, turning his head so his face was clearly showing. He grinned, before turning back towards his hostages. He then fired his gun until no bullet was left.

"Daaad! Noooo!" the daughter cried loudly and hysterically.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm fine." The man cried confused after a second.

"It was just a shotgun." Wonho noted, as he, Kihyun and Shownu were gathered in the meeting room again after watching the video a few more times to find more evidences. 

"We only have 12 hours left to solve this mess. Next time it won't be a shotgun." Kihyun sighed after checking the time on his phone. This case was affecting all of them. Either they had to solve this case before the 12 hours had passed or had to release Song Gunhee before that time limit so that the victims wouldn't get killed. But even if they would release him, there was no guarantee. "If we give Song Gunhee what he wants, we will probably be able to influence what he's going to say. He revealed something every time we did this. He exposed us a weakness every time."

"But it's very risky, as he only did this whenever Wonho was involved." Shownu added. Wonho stared at them unbelieving. "In the cases before that we never succeeded with this." He knew what his teammates were implying, and he didn't like it. Not even a bit. But he had no choice. He knew that they were right and that this was the only way for them get the upper hand.

Wonho felt like a complete fool when Song Gunhee appeared in front of him, freshly shaved, dressed in black ripped jeans and white button up shirt. A black beanie on his head and with silver shimmering earrings. Seeing him like this Wonho's mind wandered off for a second. 

What if the young Song Gunhee never experienced the assault from his father and foster father? What if they had a chance to grow up like two normal, unbroken kids? Would they still be friends? Would Song Gunhee look surprisingly attractive like this every day? Would they maybe have been a couple at some point?

When Song Gunhee threw an arm around Wonho's shoulders he was brought back to reality. All those "What ifs" were no use, because they couldn't turn back time. What happened had happened and couldn't be changed and brought them here to this very moment.

The SWAT soldiers, his teammates, everyone looked at them with worried eyes as both of them walked towards the elevator leading them to the exit of the building. Shownu, wearing a bulletproof west and two highly armed SWAT soldiers were standing inside the elevator, waiting for them to enter.

"It's going to be late." Gunhee jokily screamed at the others as the doors of the elevator closed. Wonho felt like he would throw up at any second. No training in the world could have prepared him for this.

"I can't believe that it's finally going to become true." Gunhee grinned. They were sitting inside a prisoner transporter of the police, Shownu and the SWATs opposite of them. Seeing Shownu in combat clothes, armed and with his straight, but scary navy-seal face was calming Wonho down a little. "Which ice rail are we visiting? The one in Lotte World?" Gunhee asked. "Hoseok-hyung?" he added in a sickly-sweet voice when Wonho didn't answer.

"Don't call me like that." Gunhee raised an eyebrow and sighed as he was greeted by Wonho's straight and emotionless face.

"Damn. Your parents are really strict." He turned to look at the SWATs, who were holding their guns tightly to their chest in case Song Gunhee would do something stupid. No one answered.

When he transporter finally stopped there was already another SWAT team waiting for them in front of the rollerblade disco. Gunhee's face fell the moment he saw that they, just like Wonho had said, wouldn't go ice skating after all. 

"That's no ice rail." He stated the obvious. Wonho turned around to face Song Gunhee.

"More hasn't been approved." And to be truthful this was already more than Wonho had hoped the higher salary levels would approve.

"But that's not what I wanted." Song Gunhee whined like a little child and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Why not? That's basically the same." Wonho asked irritated. He had no nerves to fight with the other about something childish like this.

"Not even close. If I'd wanted the foul smell of a bunch of sixth-graders I would have told you so. But that's not the case."

"We have requested for what you wanted, Gunhee. But the answer was 'no'." 

"Why?"

"Because we can't risk giving you a blade." Inside, Wonho wished that he himself had a blade.

"Do you really think I would cut your throat with an ice skater? Grow up." Gunhee rolled his eyes as if Wonho had just said the most unrealistic thing in the world. Even though it wasn't that unrealistic at all. Gunhee's aggressive tone and behavior unsettled the guards and they wanted to interfere, but Gunhee quickly turned them down.

"Relax. I'm chilled." He sighed.

"It has been decided: This or nothing." Wonho felt unbelievably exhausted from talking to Gunhee and he really wished that the black haired would say that he wanted 'nothing' and that they could go back and that Gunhee would be sent back to jail and that everything would be over. But he couldn't do it.

"Then nothing." Gunhee hissed annoyed. 

Wonho cursed in his mind but shrugged his shoulders indifferent. "Fine."

"Fine." Gunhee spitted back. This was worse than talking to a child.

"Then let's go back." 

"As you wish." Gunhee was more than annoyed that his request didn't get fulfilled and that Wonho was showing absolutely no signs of being affected by that act. 

Gunhee was already stomping back to the transporter when Wonho spoke, trying to act as casual as he could. "Then my surprise for our anniversary gets cancelled as well, but fine." Gunhee stopped immediately and turned around, suddenly seemingly excited. His mood swings were giving Wonho an abusive head trauma.

"You remembered?" he sounded a little surprised. Strangely enough Wonho did. Today of all days was the day that his younger self and the young Song Gunhee had vowed to be best friends until the day they would die during elementary school. Just like couples, they had a celebrated that day every year as their friendship had been the only light in their terrible lives at that time.

"Of course, but this date is over. So, get into the transporter." He ordered and tried to push past Gunhee but was stopped by the other with an arm in front of his chest.

"No, no, no. I wanna know what it is." It seemed as if Gunhee completely forgot about his tantrum a few moments ago and was lured by Wonho's words. 

Wonho sighed. Sometimes he really hated this job. Things were going exactly the way he and his team had hoped, but every cell in his body screamed at him to just end this right here and right now and make sure that Song Gunhee would never be able to appear in his life again. But that would only be possible if he continued now.

"What is it?"

"You need to give me something, too." Wonho said, staring at Gunhee's face.

"No."

"Yes." Wonho really didn't wanted to argue and the tone his voice made is clear even for Gunhee that he had no choice if he wanted this date to continue. "Something that helps us finding your father and your half-sister." Gunhee grimaced, not really willing to give Wonho what he wanted, but it was part of their game and so he did after thinking for a moment.

"Twenty-three." Gunhee replied. 

"That's of no use. Something else."

"You're pretty smart. You'll figure it out." No matter how many times he would ask, he wouldn't get any better answer. "Now my surprise. Let's go!" Wonho really didn't wanted to but he nodded. 

"Wanna hold my hand? It's dark inside." Gunhee mocked, his mood definitely being on the bright side again. If Wonho wanted this nightmare of a day to be as useful and as effective as possible he had to follow the 'carrot and stick' policy. And so, he grabbed Gunhee's hand.

This morning Wonho's biggest wish had been to go on a date. He really had hoped to do stuff like this, walking hand-in-hand but not with Song Gunhee. He wanted to do this with no one else but Hyungwon. And he was sure that Hyungwon's hand wouldn't feel as cold and as foreign in his own as Gunhee's did.

It was getting dark outside already and Wonho knew that he had to end this fast if he didn't want to let Hyungwon down on their first official date. Hyungwon had a really patient and understanding character and he probably wouldn't be angry at Wonho for having to postpone the date due to a case, but Wonho wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Shownu-hyung, can you hear me?" Wonho asked loudly, once they had entered the dark rollerblade disco.

"Loud and clear." Shownu's voice could be heared through the speakers. His teammate was sitting inside control room, where he could regulate lights and music and had a good overview over the whole room.

"You can start." And so Shownu turned on all the lights and the music. Rather than the usual heavy disco beat a romantic tone started to play. The whole room was decorated with balloons and tinsel. There was a huge LED board saying 'Song Gunhee + Lee Hoseok 4EVA' and it was so badly made Wonho had to cringe and thought that their whole plan would fail.

"Awe." Gunhee threw and arm around Wonho's shoulder, still holding his hand. "That's really cute, you know." Wonho couldn't believe his ears. No one being sane, would fall for such a cheap and bad set up, messily done due to the lack of time to prepare anything better, but maybe because Song Gunhee wasn't sane it somehow seemed to work on him. "My size is 265." (EU: 42/ US: 8 1/2)

"23... That could be 23 chromosomes. That's how Song Gunhee could have found his father." Jooheon tried. Shownu, who had listened to the whole conversation of Wonho and Gunhee, had send them a text with the short hint and they had thought about the meaning of that hint for a while now. The whole team knew they had to work fast and had to try and figure this out, while Wonho was risking everything on this date.

"We looked throw Song Gunhee's prison correspondence and we couldn't find anything related to a DNA-test." Minhyuk sighed. "However, if it went through his lawyer, it would be confidential, and we wouldn't get to know about it."

"What's our status regarding No Yoonho?" Kihyun asked, frustrated that the hint wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Impasse. We have checked all the places him and Song Gunhee used before but nothing."

"If we manage to get Song Gunhee to contact No Yoonho Changkyun could probably follow the signal and locate him." 

"We will never ever be able to him make him do that." Minhyuk spoke the cruel reality. "He'll smell the trap 20 miles against the wind." Song Gunhee wouldn't have survived all those years before getting caught if he wouldn't have been as clever and as manipulative as he was. Beating him with his own weapons was nearly impossible.

"Then think about something." Kihyun ordered and Minhyuk knew that if one of them could think of a way to beat Song Gunhee it was him. "I'll order Song Gunhee's lawyer to come here. The family's DNA test is the only trace we have. If that's what 'twenty-three' was supposed to imply."

"We have a problem." Jooheon suddenly spoke as all three of them were starting to leave, so Kihyun and Minhyuk stopped what they were doing.

"I know." Kihyun sighed.

"A huge problem."

"I know." His sigh turned into a whine. "We were only able to find what Song Gunhee wants us to find. The flyer, No Yoonho's identity, the pictures of the victims. All of that was way too easy."

"We always considered that there is a hidden motivation." Minhyuk suddenly added, after listening to Kihyun's frustrated whine. "That's for sure."

"Ok, we know that means that Song Gunhee has bigger plans. But what? Last time he had claimed he was dead-sick, and he would like to get his life under control to get Wonho to meet him when he was hiding in Hong Kong and we all know how that ended. Before that he wanted to bomb a metro station, just to cover another murderer he had done."

"Both times we fell for it."

"Doesn't that mean that this time has absolutely nothing to do with his family as well? He wants to make us believe that its related." Minhyuk voiced his thoughts. "But what else could-" Minhyuk suddenly stopped mid-sentence making the other two turn to face him. His face looked like as if he had seen a ghost.

"What?"

"Com'on. I'm the lawyer of Song Gunhee." The middle-aged man sitting in the same interrogation room Song Gunhee had sat inside before said. "The Legal Duty of Confidentiality makes it impossible for me to talk to you."

"Mr. Kim, this doesn't apply if you know about a crime your client is currently involved in." Minhyuk had his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking down on the lawyer. Luckily for them Song Gunhee's lawyer had arrived at their office fast, so they didn't have to waste more time.

"Yes, which is not the case."

"His partner." Jooheon shoved a picture of No Yoonho towards the lawyer of Song Gunhee. Then he showed the lawyer the picture of No Yoonho and his two victims. "And his victims. We believe this are Song Gunhee's biological father and his half-sister."

"Whom he only found through a DNA-test. And this test would only be possible through you, Mr. Kim." The lawyer suddenly shifted on his chair, looking troubled, as he realized what was going on.

"Well, yeah. He did send me a vial with his salvia. I thought I'm helping him." The lawyer added to clarify that he didn't wanted to get involved in any crime. He was just a mandatory defender and hadn't decided to be in charge of Song Gunhee by his own. Cold sweat was already forming on his forehead.

"What about the results? Did you send them back to him into prison?" Jooheon asked.

"No. I was told to send them to an address of a friend." The poor man explained.

Minhyuk fished his phone out of his pocket, while Shownu handed the lawyer a pen so he could note down the said address. "Kihyun, we got something."

Wonho was getting more and more impatient. They've been circling around the rollerblade disco for more than ten minutes already and Gunhee hadn't said a single useful thing until now. He had to end this, and he had to end this soon if he wanted to go on this date with Hyungwon. 

"Are you having fun?" Gunhee asked, when he suddenly appeared in front of Wonho, a wide smile on his face. "I'm having fun." It was probably the truth. 

"You know what I have to do, right?" Wonho asked hoping to fasten this whole process, when Gunhee grabbed his arms to make them roll around right next to each other. Wonho stopped and automatically made Gunhee stop as well.

"Wait, let me guess. You'll ask me many questions in hopes that when I'll open my mouth, I'll say something I shouldn't." Gunhee guessed, hitting the bulls-eye with his answer but Wonho didn't tell him. "Com'on ask me."

"What happened to your cancer?" Wonho asked, generously curious.

"What?"

"Last time I've seen you, you said you had incurable cancer and that this made you realize that you had just wasted your life." Wonho repeated the words Gunhee had said to him a few years ago. He had been a fool to believe them and had paid the price for his naivety, but he truly had wished that his friend had a chance of changing his life.

"Why are you asking me about that?" Gunhee sounded angry. "I don't want to walk about it." He started to move again. 

"Hormone treatment during cancer control expands the empathy center in the brain. I thought that's how I might get you." Wonho explained. Not that he had any idea if what he just had said was correct, but Hyungwon once had told him a lot about cancer treatment after Wonho had asked him why he was reading a book for medical students for fun. While Hyungwon probably still remembered every single word he had read that day Wonho could hardly remember what the other had explained to him.

"Really?" Gunhee suddenly stopped and started moving towards Wonho. "Then how about... sex?" Suddenly Wonho found himself in Gunhee's embrace, the others face as close as before when Wonho had whispered in Gunhee's ear. Maybe closer. Wonho had a hard time trying to control his body. Not because he was liking that Gunhee was so close, hugging his body, but because he had to stop himself from pushing the other away.

"Why don't you try getting me with that instead?" Wonho knew he had to do something. But everything inside him didn't wanted to. He couldn't.

He and Hyungwon didn't even had their first official date yet, but it already felt like he would betray Hyungwon if he let Gunhee have his ways. And he couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt Hyungwon, even if the other most likely would never get to know about this. Even if this was all just an act. He lifted his hands up to the other's waist and slowly, but confidently pushed him off.

Gunhee let his arms fall and snorted. He then slapped Wonho right across the face.


	3. Letzter Tanz

Shit, Wonho thought. Not because his cheek hurt like hell, but because he realized that he had done a huge mistake. They had to solve this case, they had to save two lives, and all of this was only possible if he was successful here. He really had screwed up big time. And he knew he had to fix this mistake at all costs as fast as possible.

"Gunhee, wait! Song Gunhee!" Wonho quickly followed Gunhee, who was already off the field, taking off his rollerblades. "Please let me explain."

"When it comes to stuff like this no one can fool me. I know exactly when men think of someone else while being with someone." Gunhee sounded furious, even if his face didn't show it.

"You're right. I'm seeing someone." Wonho admitted, even though it was only partly true. And if he didn't hurry, this would probably never happen. "But-"

"Do you know what I wanted?" Gunhee suddenly asked surprisingly serious. "I didn't want a last visit from my so-called family who gives a shit if I'm alive or not, and I didn't want an executioner's meal. I wanted this!" he pointed at the empty rollerblade disco. Wonho couldn't answer because for a moment he thought he was seeing the real Song Gunhee. The Song Gunhee his friend should have become instead. "I wanted your undivided attention, but you won't even give me that before I'm getting executed." 

Wonho knew he had to think of something. Despite the other's serious expression and desperate tone in his voice Wonho only thought of one thing: He had to think of something fast or else all of this would have been for nothing.

"Thank you for nothing. You can turn off the damn light!" Gunhee screamed at no one particular. "I want to leave!"

"He's not like you." Wonho said but regretted his words as soon as they were spoken. He sighed as Gunhee turned to look at him, still wearing an annoyed expression.

"You're lying." 

It wasn't a lie. Hyungwon and Gunhee couldn't be any more different from each other.

"No. Even if I wish that it's true." There was no way to stop this now. "There is a part in my life that's incomplete when it's not you. And no man no matter how nice or obliging or attractive he is can complete me like you do." Wonho couldn't bring himself to look at Gunhee while he spoke. There had been more truth in his words than he had intended to and hearing his own voice say those things made them even more real and more painful.

Song Gunhee was a part of him and the person he had become. Either way.

"Do you... think of me when you kiss him?" Gunhee suddenly asked, looking at Wonho with a curious expression.

"I don't know." Wonho truthfully answered. "I didn't kiss him yet." 

Gunhee laughed shortly. "You didn't kiss him yet?" He was obviously not believing Wonho. "You didn't kiss me yet, either." He stated. "So, what is it that you've already done with him but not with me?" 

Wonho couldn't really think of anything. He had spent years with Gunhee but only had met Hyungwon a few times in this Café. "He has been in my apartment before." Wonho suddenly said as it was the first thing popping up in his mind. That one time when Hyungwon had forgotten his keys and Wonho had called him for the first time, Wonho had suggested that they could meet inside the Café again so he could give Hyungwon his keys. But when Hyungwon had told him where he was right now and that it would probably take a while to get there Wonho had realized that Hyungwon was way closer to his own apartment than the Café.

That's how Hyungwon ended up in Wonho's apartment. As a thank you for keeping his keys save Hyungwon had bought some sweets and they had a nice talk over a cup of coffee, just like they always did in the Café, before Hyungwon had to leave due to an important appointment. But as he had been looking at Hyungwon, sitting at his dinner table, eating sweets, it had been very clear to Wonho. This had been the day Wonho had finally made up his mind, coming clean with his feelings for Hyungwon.

"When I want to go there as well." Gunhee said not even a second later. "Now!"

When the team entered the apartment of the address Song Gunhee's lawyer had given them, they were confronted by dust and bad air. It was dark and they had to use their flashlights to be able to see anything as the switch for the light didn't work. A muted sound came from a corner of the room and Jooheon turned his flashlight to light up whatever was making the sound.

It was the kidnapped man. He was still tied to the chair and had a cloth gag in this mouth. The room was a mess, papers and books were shattered all over the floor as well as everything else that once had been inside the bookshelves. The table had fallen on his side and the wallpaper was coming down.

"Sir, what's your name?" Kihyun asked as soon as he had rushed to the man, quickly taking of the gag first. 

"Chae... Chae Hosung." The man breathed. "He still has my daughter. I dunno where-"

"Hey, hey. Please listen. The kidnapper, No Yoonho, is working for a partner, a man named Song Gunhee. Did you have contact with that man before?"

"To who?" he man asked confused.

"Song Gunhee. Your... your son." Kihyun said, slowly realizing what they had been wrong the whole time.

"I don't know a man with that name." 

Kihyun stood up and his eyes wandered around as his brain started to work, trying to put all the small pieces they had gathered into one big picture. "You really don't know him." He said, more to himself than the man.

"Kihyun-hyung!" Jooheon called him from across the room, looking through some of the papers.

"Could you-?" Kihyun asked one of the SWAT soldiers who was here to support them, in case that No Yoonho was still there and armed, to free the man before quickly joining Jooheon. Jooheon's flashlight was lightning up what they had been looking for the whole time – the DNA-test results.

"We were able to arrange the DNA sent to us to a man in Yongin, South Korea." Kihyun read out loudly what was written on the paper. "Deceased on" Kihyun ran a hand over his face in despair "May 10th, 2017."

"Song Gunhee's real father is long dead." Jooheon stated the obvious, while Kihyun was starting look even more uneasy than before. "He and No Yoonho knew about this."

"The two of them have deliberately laid this trail so that we would investigate in the wrong direction." Kihyun was pissed. At Song Gunhee and at themselves for once again falling into his trap.

"But why?" 

Kihyun suddenly turned to face Jooheon, pure shock written all over his face as he remembered what Minhyuk had told them. "Wonho-hyung!"

"Do you really want to do this?" Shownu whispered, walking right next to Wonho with Song Gunhee walking right behind them, the whole team heading towards Wonho's apartment. Shownu looked nearly as calm as always. Due to his hard training of becoming a navy-seal, Shownu was hardly ever showing any emotions, not letting them get in the way of his work.

"I have no choice." Wonho answered just as quiet. 

He had already entered the pin and was about to open the front door, when Gunhee stopped him. "Hey. Have you been serious back then?" he asked. He, too, was speaking more quietly than usual, but his voice still seemed loud in the quiet hallway.

"Yes." Wonho answered.

"Prove it." Of course, Song Gunhee wouldn't believe him just like that. "Convince me." He was staring right into Wonho's eyes, watching every little motion in the other's face. Wonho had to admit that talking to Gunhee felt a little easier now than it first had been in that interrogation room, because it finally felt like he was finally close to the finishing line. "Because if you fail, I'll kill them both."

Gunhee wasn't the only one trying to read what was on the other's mind. Wonho was doing the same and it was more than clear that Gunhee would keep his promise. It was Wonho's job to save the lives of those two innocent victims and more than that. Wonho knew that he would never be free if he didn't stop Song Gunhee forever this time.

There was only one thing he could do, one thing that would be convincing enough for Song Gunhee. And so Wonho grabbed the other's freshly shaved face and closed the distance between them. It didn't even take Gunhee a second before he responded to the kiss, moving his lips in a hungry and desperate way. Pulling Wonho's face even closer to deepen the messy kiss.

Wonho didn't care that Shownu was still there watching him, same as the SWATs. Wonho didn't care that the people who were supposed to protect him were probably highly disgusted by the view of two men kissing in front of them and that they by now had lost all respect they ever had for Wonho. Wonho didn't care about all that.

Yet he felt like throwing up. He felt dirty and abused, despite the fact that he had been the one to start the kiss. And he felt like a traitor. Back in the rollerblade disco he had tried to avoid this at all costs, because he didn't want to hurt Hyungwon. And yet here he was. Doing exactly that.

In this very moment he was betraying all the feelings he had for the tall brunette. Even if Hyungwon never were to know about this, Wonho knew that he could never forgive himself. Hyungwon and him weren't even a couple. Heck, they were nothing more, but two strangers being more or less interested in each other. But that didn't change a thing for Wonho.

When Gunhee's tongue forcefully found its way into Wonho's mouth he felt like crying and the thought about biting off the other's tongue crossed his mind. The more seconds passed the more Wonho started to hate and be disgusted by himself. However, he had to try everything to keep himself together as much as he could. He didn't exactly kiss Gunhee back, only moving his lips so that Gunhee's bold movements wouldn't bruise his lips and wouldn't give him more access than absolutely necessary.

Wonho, who had his eyes shut tightly, to avoid looking into Gunhee's face to make the whole thing even worse than it already was, could hear the door to his apartment open. Wonho knew what Gunhee was trying to do, but this was where Wonho had to stop things.

He couldn't take it anymore. The kiss, as disgusting as it was, was meaningless to him, but he would never let Gunhee take control over his body ever again. Painful flashbacks from Hong Kong crossed his mind and Wonho pushed himself of Gunhee, who tried to keep their lips connected.

When he had finally managed to separate himself from Gunhee a little bit and opened his eyes again it was as if he had been hit by lightning. Unable to move, Wonho just wordlessly stared at Hyungwon who was standing right there in his living room.

This was the worst-case scenario.

Hyungwon was just standing there, looking at Wonho and Gunhee who still had his arms around Wonho's hips, with a sad and confused expression. First the seconds seemed to pass too slow like hours and Wonho's brain felt completely empty. He had no idea how to react or what to say. He never wanted Hyungwon to see this, ever.

Then, as if someone had turned on a switch, everything seemed to run double the normal speed and his mind went crazy. A million thoughts crossed his mind all at once, different scenarios of how Hyungwon would reject him now, how he should try to explain everything and how he should kill Gunhee right there by his door, but his body reacted before he could catch one single clear thought.

He pushed Gunhee off completely and rushed towards Hyungwon. "What are you doing here?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth, though he had a thousand other things to ask and tell him.

"We need to get him out of here!" he could hear Shownu's loud voice behind his back. "Fast!"

"No! No, no!" Hyungwon exclaimed loudly, his eyes suddenly being full of tears, taking a few steps back as Shownu was coming closer. Wonho's could hear his own heart shattering into million little pieces. It was his fault. He had hurt Hyungwon. "He's going to kill her if I go!"

Wonho couldn't understand a thing. "Who? Who's is going to kill who?" Wonho asked confused.

"My father and my sister!" Hyungwon's voice was cracking as he was speaking.

"You got a sister?" Wonho tried to remember if Hyungwon had ever told him about her before, but his mind was such a mess in his moment that he couldn't.

"Yes. My younger sister." Hyungwon was nearly crying at this moment and it was clear to see that he was a mental wreck. His hands were shaking, and his always rather pale skin was white like a ghost. "I received a call from a man, and I could hear my sister screaming and crying in the background. He told me to come here and told me to code for your door." Hyungwon tried to explain the situation as good as he could. Then he turned to face Wonho, adding in a loud and angry voice "Wonho-hyung what's going on? What the fuck is happening?"

"It was your family he kidnapped." Wonho said shocked as realization hit him, and his brain finally started to function again. He had been wrong about Gunhee's family the whole time.

For once the timing of that one specific ring tone was perfect. Shownu quickly fished the phone out of his pocket and checked the message. "Our team has found your father." He said, trying to calm Hyungwon down as he read that Kihyun and Jooheon had found Hyungwon's father. "He's alive and healthy."

"What about Wonhee?" Hyungwon asked, his voice trembling again. Wonho didn't know if it was from relief that his father had been saved or from fear that his sister was still in danger.

"We're still looking for her." Shownu had to admit. Hyungwon clasped his hands over his mouth, trying hard not to break into tears. Wonho wanted to wrap his arms around Hyungwon and tell him that everything was going to be fine, that they would find his sister, because his team was the best and that no one would get hurt. But he had no rights to do so and he wasn't exactly sure if he would be able to keep those promises.

All of this was happening because of Wonho. Because of Gunhee playing his game.

And he had doubts that Hyungwon wanted to get comforted by someone who had betrayed him, who had hurt him, who was the cause for this terrible pain and the tears and who had put the family he didn't know about into danger.

"Let Song Gunhee be brought back to his cell." Shownu suggested, but Wonho was hardly listening. "We will be repositioning ourselves." He knew what Shownu had suggested was probably a good solution, but Wonho had other plans.

"Get him and leave us alone." He said, rushing over to his phone, calling his own cellphone and handing it to Shownu.

"Wonho-" Shownu tried but took the phone anyways.

"With this you'll be able to listen to everything."

Wonho then turned to face Hyungwon, who was still looking like he would faint any second. "I know, that I have absolutely no rights to ask this... But... Hyungwon, please just trust me." It was a lot to ask for and Wonho knew that. He couldn't even trust himself. But Wonho trusted Hyungwon and he had faith in Hyungwon's skills, and his talents and he hoped that if Hyungwon was there with him Wonho himself would find enough strength to do what had to be done.

Hyungwon just stared at Wonho with teary eyes, not answering. "We can outsmart him." Wonho tried to sound as convincing as he could. "Let him feel like he's the one in charge. That's what he's loving the most. Just don't show how scared you are. That's how he gets you." 

"Him?" Hyungwon asked. From the way Hyungwon was asking Wonho knew that Hyungwon had understood that the 'him' from this morning when they were phoning with each other and the 'him' from now were one and the same person.

"Yes, him."

Song Gunhee was brushing the SWATs hands off his body once he entered the apartment again. A sly grin on his lips. His eyes followed Shownu as he and the soldiers left the apartment and closed the door behind them. Then, he turned to face Wonho and Hyungwon and let his tongue slide over his lips, as if he was trying to get every last taste of Wonho.

"We're all here. What's next?" Wonho asked coldly. He was angry at himself. They were exactly where Gunhee had wanted them to be.

"There is a lot we need to talk about." Gunhee turned to look at Hyungwon, who was a good amount taller than Wonho or himself, but that didn't seem to bother him as he eyed him from head to toe. He sighed loud and drastically. "He's cute." 

Gunhee began to wander around, looking at everything inside the living room. Wonho caught Hyungwon's eyes looking back at him, still a little teary but also shocked and confused. It was clear to see that Hyungwon had understood just how dangerous Gunhee was and from all the knowledge Hyungwon had about Psychology and Behavioral Researches he had probably already analyzed at least five different behavioral disturbances the other had.

"From the material we have found in this apartment we can say that No Yoonho had stalked Wonho's whole life." Jooheon said as he and Kihyun were on their way to meet Minhyuk. "That's how he found out about Hyungwon. Wonho was probably too focused on Hyungwon whenever they were together that he didn't realize it."

"If No Yoonho was able to find Hyungwon's family, he had access to publicly available information. I don't think that's clever enough to dig deep into the down world of the internet to have access to this kind of information."

"His hidden motivation is now very clear."

"No." Kihyun contradicted. "We know about Song Gunhee's hidden motivation. No Yoonho has no connection to Wonho-hyung. There is still something we're missing on his part." He was thinking for a moment before he spoke again. "Please help Changkyun to dig even deeper on this matter."

"I'll take Minhyuk-hyung with me and go to Wonho-hyung's apartment to keep track over the situation there." Jooheon nodded agreeing. "Is the trap and trace device installed on Wonho-hyung's phone?"

"Changkyun said he's almost done." Jooheon said before heading off to Changkyun's office.

"It's gotten even worse." Kihyun turned to face Minhyuk who had just appeared behind him. 

"Narcissists destroy their rivals." Minhyuk explained. "Chae Hyungwon shouldn't be supposed to be there. His life is in great danger."

"Follow me." Minhyuk's phone rang as they continued walking. 

"Doctor Lee Minhyuk.... Yes... I understand. Thank you very much, Sir." Minhyuk grabbed Kihyun's sleeve, making the other stop walking. "The hospital just released Hyungwon's father, Chae Hosung. He's coming here at this moment." Minhyuk informed the other. This meant that they had to change their plans. "The question is, why did No Yoonho let the father go?" 

"Jooheon and Changkyun are on it. No Yoonho's true motivation should tell us the place he's hiding Chae Hyungwon's younger sister."

"We need to get them to contact each other." Minhyuk sighed. They had talked about this before, but it hadn't become any easier. But he had enough time to think about this. "I have a plan. But for that we need to talk about Hyungwon first."

"Hey, are you angry that I kissed your boyfriend?" Gunhee asked in a calm but provocative way, turning to look at Hyungwon who was still standing in the middle of the living room a little helpless.

"No." Hyungwon answered quietly.

A wide grin spread across Gunhee's face. "Why not?" He seemed amused.

"Because he's" Hyungwon nervously turned to look at Wonho for a brief second before turning to look at Gunhee again "not my boyfriend. And I have a lot of other things in my mind at the moment." 

"For example?" Gunhee was still grinning, acting as if he was clueless.

"You won't hurt my sister, right?" Hyungwon asked instead, but it was still somehow an answer to Gunhee's question.

"Not, when there's no reason. No. And honestly. If she follows the instructions, she could even learn something useful from the experience." Changkyun and Jooheon listened closely to every word being spoken through the trap and trace device.

"What do you mean?" Hyungwon and Changkyun asked at the same time. One speaking to Song Gunhee, one to Jooheon.

"We have to overthink this. Chae Hyungwon's sister is not learning whatever he meant from Song Gunhee himself, but from No Yoonho." Jooheon said, trying to put the pieces together, as he took a snack out of Changkyun's snack bag the other always had on his desk. "Open No Yoonho's file."

Changkyun did as he was told and No Yoonho's file opened on the big screen in front of them. "He got imprisoned when he was twenty." Jooheon read out loud, while chewing the snack. "If I read correctly then Chae Wonhee is the same age now. No Yoonho could try to form her... like Song Gunhee had done with him."

"Form her for what?" 

"It is not a question of punishing the father as a representive of his own father. Hyungwon's father is free. But..." Changkyun stared at Jooheon, waiting for the older to finish his thoughts, shoving a few snacks in his mouth as well. "It could be about the partner he got imprisoned for. What do we know about the partner?"

"Wait a second." Changkyun's finger ran wild over the keyboard.

-

"Where are you taking me?" the young woman cried.

"We'll visit the man who's the reason why I was in prison. And kill him."

"You don't need me for that. You can do this alone. I-" She shut up as he pressed the gun against her cheek.

"You need to learn this. Like I learned it from Gunhee-hyung." It was hard for her to drive as she could hardly see anything through her tears. "All men are monsters like them!" No Yoonho hissed, pressing the gun a bit harder against her.

"They're- they're not."

"That probably runs in the family." He lowered the gun a little, annoyed.

"W- what?"

"Men." No Yoonho said. "Your brother is giving his ass to them, too, isn't he? He's currently receiving the same lesson you do."

-

"Normally, Hoseok-hyung and I spend our time together playing games." The evil grin never left his face, even when Song Gunhee's eyes landed on Wonho. "But" he turned his attention back on Hyungwon "today I brought you here to clarify something." 

Wonho and Hyungwon both didn't answer and so Gunhee continued, looking at Wonho. "You deserve better." 

"You?" Wonho asked.

"I didn't talk to you." Gunhee's grin faded as he turned his head to look at Hyungwon, who Gunhee had told to take a seat on Wonho's sofa. The tall brunette sat there with a straight back and his hands carefully folded on his lap as if he was waiting for his parents to scold him. "I was talking to you." He said as he pointed at Hyungwon.

"Because as 'boyfriend' you should know the truth about your 'boyfriend'." Gunhee whispered too loudly, not caring if Wonho heard what he said or not.

"He's not my boyfriend." Hyungwon repeated himself. To say that Hyungwon's words didn't hurt would have been a lie, but they were true. If there ever had been a chance of him and Hyungwon getting together it was now gone.

"You don't say. You didn't even make out with him before." Gunhee laughed and Hyungwon turned to look at Wonho with a questioning look.

"Why did you say that?"

"I needed to say lot today." Wonho answered, trying to sound as if all of this wasn't affecting him at all. But he didn't dare to look into Hyungwon's eyes, knowing that he would break down the second he did.

"Yes, he has." At least Song Gunhee was having fun. "For example... That you're not me. And hmm... that he can do whatever he wants, but that he can't get me out of his head. Not even when he's with you," Gunhee acted as if he had a hard time remembering what Wonho had told him.

Hyungwon was smart and possibly had by now already figured out what was going on, but Wonho couldn't get rid of this heavy weight of guilt inside his chest. "It was all a lie to save your family." Wonho quickly interfered, hoping that his words would at least save whatever was left between Hyungwon and him. That maybe his words could help Hyungwon or himself to deal better with the betrayal and the pain.

Gunhee was standing in front of Hyungwon, his arms crossed over his chest, challenging the other. "Did our kiss seem like a lie to you?" he asked sharply. 

A sad, small smile appeared on Hyungwon's lips and his next words felt like someone was ramming a knife right into Wonho's heart. "No."

There was nothing Wonho could say or do.

"Thank you. Can't you see? Slowly we get to the heart of the matter here." A loud sigh left Gunhee's lips and he took of his beanie to run a hand through his hair. The turned around and observed the few photos handing on the living room wall. There wasn't anything particular to see, but Gunhee seemed quite interested in them for a while.

"You know..." he started again after a short moment of silence. "Everyone believes that" he turned around again and really emphasized the next words "Special Agent Lee Hoseok is just a nice, muscle-packed, dream guy who always saves everyone and finds a solution for everything." He put a finger in his opened mouth, as if he was trying to make himself throw up, to show how much he disliked the idea. "Right? But I know his true self." 

"You sure?" Wonho asked challenging. He was sure that Song Gunhee had no idea who he was, because he had never known him. For Song Gunhee, he and Wonho were the same. "What's my true self like?"


	4. El último baile

"The true Lee Hoseok chokes his dearest friends until they pass out." An unpleasant flashback of that one time in Hong Kong where Wonho had attacked Gunhee, after a special cocktail mix of different drugs the other had injected him appeared in front of Wonho's inner eye. "And he hisses in their ears that he'll kill them as he clenches his hands around their throats tightly." 

"That was a completely different situation." 

"No. It wasn't."

"What is he talking about?" Hyungwon carefully asked in a quiet voice interrupting their little fight. Wonho turned to look at Hyungwon. This time in Hong Kong had been the worst and the most painful he had ever experienced, and he knew that if he told Hyungwon about what had happened the other would start to see him as a completely different person. But he started to wonder if it really mattered anything anymore. Hyungwon was most likely seeing him as a different – very unlikeable – person anyways already.

All the possible chances for a happy life with Hyungwon had died today.

"How dangerous is it in there?" Kihyun asked as soon as he arrived in front of Wonho's apartment. Shownu was standing by the door, listening to what was happening inside through the cellphone Wonho had given to him.

"Not dangerous. More explosive." Shownu sighed.

"A few years ago," appeared Wonho's voice through the speaker of the phone "I was trying to start a new life in Hong Kong after my life here in Seoul had been pretty bad and Gunhee got me. Just like today. It had been really hard for me." He explained, even though it was only a small part of what really had happened.

He didn't tell Hyungwon about how Gunhee had made him addicted to drugs, how the drugs had fogged his mind to a point where he could hardly remember anything from that time. But he also didn't tell Hyungwon about what he actually still remembered. Not about being captured in a small room by Gunhee unable to leave as the other kept him on a constant high, not about how the drugs had made him aggressive and weak at the same time, not about the rape.

"And you choked him until he passed out?" Hyungwon asked, suddenly sounding very curious and a little shocked.

"Don't forget the little details, Hoseok-hyung." Gunhee said, wandering around the room. "Hyungwon deserves to know it all."

"During this time, Gunhee had been very, very sick and I knew about it as I attacked him."

"And?" Gunhee asked, but Wonho didn't continue. So, he did himself. "Due to his attack my heart stopped beating. I was dead and had to be brought back to life."

If only you had really died that day, Wonho thought desperately. 

"The End." Gunhee stared at Hyungwon, watching how the other turned to look at Wonho unbelieving. 

"That's not true." Wonho breathed, hearing what the other said for the first-time day.

He had attacked Gunhee. After his team and a local special force team had found him in that small room. With a lot of drugs still running in his system Wonho had attacked Gunhee as soon as he had been freed of his shackles, knowing that he had been saved all his anger and aggressions had been released. Just like the other had said, Wonho had started hitting him, suffocating him. He couldn't be stopped until Shownu and Jooheon forcefully had pulled him off Gunhee's already unconscious body, the Hong Kong special forces taking Song Gunhee away.

"Of course, that's true!" The look Gunhee was throwing Wonho was harsh and cold. "Check my medical records."

"But... That doesn't mean that I- I"

"Stop!" Wonho got interrupted by Gunhee's loud voice. "Look at that." Confused Wonho turned to look at Hyungwon and once again it felt like a knife had been pierced right through his heart.

Hyungwon had his face turned away and was biting his lower lip. Wonho was about to say something, anything to clarify that what Gunhee had said was a lie, when Hyungwon spoke first. "I thought you're different."

"We have to stop this, Kihyun." Shownu whispered in an energetic voice so the three inside the apartment couldn't hear him.

"No, not yet!" He quickly dialed Jooheon's number. "Jooheon, where are you?" 

"Nearly at the apartment of the partner. The police are keeping a watch at his house and there are roadblocks all around. If No Yoonho is smelling the trap he's going to kill Chae Wonhee. He cannot expect us. We have to get ahead of him."

"Wonho-hyung knows what's necessary. If he can get Song Gunhee to call No Yoonho we will know where he is and can act." 

"I'm sorry." Wonho felt a huge loaf in his throat making it hard to talk and even breathe. He sat down on the sofa, far from where Hyungwon was sitting, running a hand over his thighs. His legs suddenly felt numb and his mind was running wild once again.

Had Hyungwon fallen for Song Gunhee's play? Hyungwon was as quick-witted as no one else, but he, too, was only human and Wonho couldn't blame him. 

"Did you notice that your 'boyfriend' apologized to you, but not to me?" Gunhee asked Hyungwon, as he squatted down to be on the same eye level as the other two.

"He's/I'm not my/his boyfriend." Both of them said in union.

"And that's good. Because men are all the same. Or am I wrong, Hyungwon?"

"Don't." Wonho managed to breathe out, feeling especially angry but strengthless at the same time.

"Or what? Will you throw me against a wall again? Choke me? Punish me until my bones break? Or do you only do this with dead-sick people who can't defend themselves?" Gunhee asked ironically.

Wonho wanted to answer, but he knew that if he spitted back a sharp answer now, it wouldn't help the situation at all. "Why are you doing this?" Hyungwon asked instead.

"Because I want you to get it. I want you to understand that he" Gunhee pointed at Wonho "isn't better than those who already hurt you before."

"Stop it." Hyungwon begged, turning his head away, obviously uncomfortable with what Gunhee just had said.

"I know this expression." Gunhee rested his hands on Hyungwon's knees, making the other look at him again. "What's his name?"

"That doesn't need to concern you." Hyungwon answered, his voice shaking a little. He was obviously not comfortable with having Gunhee so close to him. Wonho knew that feeling just too well.

"You're wrong." Gunhee countered. "It does concern me. That's my specialty even." Suddenly his eyes were burning with passion and fire. "I could send No Yoonho and your little sister to him, if you want to. They'll take care of him." Wonho swallowed hard. There was only one way.

"Say yes." He butted in. "Give him what he wants." Gunhee snorted as he eyed Wonho.

"You have to know, he wants you to get me to call them." He stood up. "To locate them." He laughed and walked up to the armchair standing opposite of the sofa. "They're really talented at this task force." The sarcasm in his voice was loud and clear. Wonho and Gunhee stared at each other when suddenly Hyungwon stood up from his seat, visibly angered.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you two? What kind of sick, wicked game are you two playing?" Gunhee grinned at Hyungwon's angered exclaim. "I just want to save my sister." The brunette's tones suddenly sounding a lot more desperate. "Just tell me, what is it that I have to do to save her?"

"Tell me his name." Hyungwon looked at Gunhee with a confused expression. "Just tell me your story. That's enough." Not trusting Gunhee's words Wonho turned to look at Hyungwon, but the other's whole focus was on Gunhee. "And if they don't prosecute No Yoonho for this, then I promise you, I'll let her go."

It took a short moment before Hyungwon nodded. Wonho clenched his fingers into a fist. Hyungwon slowly turned around and walked a few steps, as if he had to take a moment, gathering his thought and maybe a little confidence before telling his story.

When suddenly he grabbed the phone, Wonho had used to call his own cellphone with so the others could listen and hung up.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Shownu whisper-yelled outside the door as the call ended.

"Here." Hyungwon fished his own cellphone from his pocket and offered to Gunhee. "Please take my phone. It's save."

Gunhee only rolled his eyes, not taking it. "You'd be surprised."

"I don't need to talk to her." Hyungwon tried again desperately. "Just one photo. Just- just one proof that she's still alive. Please." he begged. But Gunhee stayed unmoved. 

"First, your story."

"Hyungwon." Wonho knew he had to do something. Hyungwon was really hurting more than he ever should. He shouldn't have to do what Gunhee asked him to. Not in front of Wonho. "Hyungwon, listen to me. I've been in this kind of situation before. Gunhee made this call and ordered this partner to kill the only friend I had."

"What a wicked situation, isn't it?" Gunhee asked amused, not paying attention to Wonho at all, only having eyes for Hyungwon as he spoke. "Who of us will you trust?" 

"The disgusting liar and psychopath?" He raised an eyebrow. "Or me?" Hyungwon's head turned left and right as his eyes wandered between Wonho and Gunhee. 

Wonho knew that Hyungwon would make the right decision. Hyungwon may had lost all trust in him, but his own faith in Hyungwon was as strong as ever. 

Hyungwon turned his back towards both of them, taking a deep breathe before he spoke. "His name was Park Minkyun. We were together for about two years."

"Good." Gunhee seemed very pleased that Hyungwon had chosen him. Wonho on the other side wished that he could shut his ears and that he could avoid listening to something that was hurting the other as much as he did. But he couldn't. 

And he couldn't suppress this weird emotion of joy swelling in his chest that Hyungwon had been in a relationship with a man before. His feelings could have had a chance. He could have made a move on Hyungwon without the other being disgusted by the pure thought of another man. There – in a world where Song Gunhee didn't exist – he and Hyungwon could have been together. His heart was beating loudly inside his chest, but each heartbeat hurt more than the last. 

"Since when is it over?" 

"A year, three month and 25 days." Hyungwon voice was thin and shaking. Of course, Hyungwon hadn't counted the days on purpose. He just knew.

"Was the sex good?" 

"Shut up." Wonho hissed. He didn't care about Hyungwon's past lovers and their sex life. But he cared for Hyungwon and the younger man's feelings. And he hated to see Gunhee playing with them and not being able to stop him.

Gunhee only grinned at him. "Why? I think you should know about where you stand."

"He was... good." Those words turned their attention back to Hyungwon, who slowly turned to face them again. Still looking very uncomfortable in the whole situation. "He was good in... keeping me away from my family and my friends." he continued. 

Wonho clenched his teeth. 

"And after he had slapped me right across my face the first time, I had no place left to go to." His eyes were teary again. It took Hyungwon a few seconds to keep the tears from falling before he continued. 

"My first reaction hadn't been 'Stop it' or 'Leave me alone'. No. It was 'I'm sorry, Minkyun'."

Wonho didn't wanted to hear more about Hyungwon's past. He didn't wanted to hear more about how someone else had hurt the man he loved without being able to protect the other. He didn't wanted to get reminded of the fact that he, just like this man, was hurting Hyungwon the very same. He really wasn't any better. 

"That was the moment he knew that he got me." A single tear rolled down Hyungwon's cheek. Leaving a trail of pain in Wonho's chest. 

"How often have you been in hospital?" Gunhee spoke, pretty unaffected by the words, his chin resting in his hands. 

"Never." A sad laugh passed Hyungwon's lips as he spoke again. "No, he... He probably knew when to stop at the right time. And where to hit so that no one else would see the bruises."

"But you had the strength to leave him." Gunhee stated as he stood up and walked a few steps towards Hyungwon. "How did you do it?" 

A little curiosity had grown inside Wonho and he, just like Gunhee, wanted to know how Hyungwon had gathered the strength to leave that abusive man. But getting to know about such a personal thing in a situation like this was simply wrong. 

"I... planned everything and waited." Hyungwon answered a little unsure what deeper meanings were hidden in Song Gunhee's question. 

"Waited for what?" 

Wonho quickly rose from his seat, knowing what Hyungwon was implying. "Hyungwon, don't say anything anymore!"

"No," Gunhee, who was standing right next to Wonho and in front of Hyungwon now, disagreed. "Don't stop now! Hand me the phone." 

Hyungwon handed him the phone he still had been holding tightly in his hands the whole time. 

"I'll type the text" Gunhee said while his fingers wandered over the screen of the phone. "Continue talking and l'll send it."

Hyungwon nodded after taking a deep breath and continued his story. "When I was ready, I provoked a huge fight. So that the neighbors could hear us." he explained. "He stormed towards me, a wine bottle in his hand, ready to break it on my body and I-" 

The room as filled by a pregnant silence until Hyungwon continued with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I took his gun - he was a military Sargent - and pulled the trigger."

Wonho tried to find the right words, anything he could say to comfort the other, but he knew very well that his comfort wasn't needed. 

"It... That was self-defense. He attacked you first." he said instead. 

"I told the police the same thing, when he had been laying on the ground, gasping for life." Hyungwon voice suddenly seemed too emotionless for someone who had just admitted having killed a man. "That's the reason why I've never had to face charges. But... After I had hung up I-" Hyungwon lifted his glaze and stared directly into Gunhee's eyes looking back at him. "I shot another four times."

Hyungwon had killed him. 

Gunhee smiled amused and nudged his shoulder against Wonho's arms. "There is that specific type of men you like. What a dilemma. He just admitted being a murderer." 

"No proof." Wonho breathed out, trying hard to think of a way he could protect Hyungwon. 

"You're probably right." Gunhee sighed and turned to look at Wonho, then Hyungwon again. "But whatever you guys had" a wide grin spread over his face "is over."

Those words hurt more than every physical abuse Gunhee had ever done to him. Wonho swallowed hard, not being able to tear his eyes away from the man he had lost before it even began. In his profession as a special agent he had the duty to report and fight any kind of crimes, especially murder, but he knew that he couldn't do that when it came to Hyungwon. And Hyungwon could never be together with someone, who was just as aggressive and abusive as his past boyfriend.

For a brief moment he was meeting Hyungwon's eyes reflecting his own sadness and sorrow, but Hyungwon quickly broke their eye contact when Gunhee lifted the phone. 

"Look at what we have here." Hyungwon quickly took the phone from Gunhee's hands, looking at the picture the phone had just received. "Your sister, healthy and happy."

Gunhee had kept his promise. He really had sent the message, asking No Yoonho for a proof that Hyungwon's sister was still alive. 

"You're welcome, Hyungwon!" Gunhee yelled after Hyungwon who was quick to run to the front door of Wonho's apartment. 

As the door opened it revealed Kihyun and Shownu standing in front of it - waiting for Hyungwon. "I got something, I got something. We need your help." Hyungwon exclaimed as he handed the phone to Kihyun right away. 

Hyungwon turned to look at Wonho one last time, his eyes still sparkling with tears and pain, but also hope as he and Kihyun, shortly followed by Shownu disappeared from his sight.

Wonho's mind was empty. Was this the last time he would see Hyungwon? 

"Just like I said this morning, I won." But Gunhee's voice hardly reached his ears. All he could think of was Hyungwon's eyes when he had turned to look at Wonho one last time. 

Wonho had thought that he would feel anger or that he would feel fear the moment he would realize that he and Hyungwon could never be together - no matter the reason. 

But there was nothing. He felt nothing. His whole body was numb. Wonho's mind hardly processed the SWATs entering the room, leading him and Gunhee out of the apartment and back into the transporter. 

Gunhee, as if he knew that Wonho wouldn't hear his words anyways, just stared out of the transporter window silently for a while. However, he couldn't keep quiet for too long. "What do you think is the reason I did this, huh?" Gunhee asked, playing with the beanie in his hand. "What is the real reason?" 

"Hyungwon had to see what kind of monster I am. Just like you." Wonho answered, his voice so quiet he could hardly hear himself. 

Gunhee laughed and suddenly wrapped his arms around Wonho's own one. "Wrong, idiot." He turned his head to rest it on Wonho's shoulder. "I wanted to see you again... And I wanted to make sure that you'll never forget me."

If Wonho had any strength for any emotion left inside him he might have wondered why Gunhee's voice was sounding so sad and broken. 

"I wanted to make sure that... when they'll put this needle in my arm there is this little, little chance that you still think about me, Hoseok-hyung." The tears were leaving dark spots on Wonho's shirt. 

Wonho turned his head, catching Gunhee's attention who lifted his head to meet Wonho's eyes. In this moment Wonho realized just how tired he was. Even now, he couldn't care less if they killed Gunhee or not, but for the first time since many years there was something else shimmering in Gunhee's tearful eyes.

He was afraid. Afraid that he would die lonely.

"You could have written a letter instead of terrorizing three innocent people." Wonho voice was still just barely a whisper. 

"Would you have answered me?" Wonho had no answer that could satisfy Gunhee and so he stayed quiet, turning his head away from the other. 

The transporter door was opened. Gunhee sighed, after drying his tears with his sleeve and followed the SWAT soldiers, leaving the car. Outside Gunhee turned around to look at Wonho, who was still sitting inside the car while the SWAT soldiers were putting him in handcuffs again. 

"Bye, Hoseok-hyung." Gunhee said loudly and with a wide but fake smile on his face. "I had been a great date. Thank you." 

Wonho didn't answer, but his eyes were focused on Song Gunhee's back as other was led away. 

A loud sigh left his lips as he saw the other's back becoming smaller and smaller, disappearing in the darkness of the night. This would really be the last time he would see Song Gunhee, because the other was getting executed soon. He knew he should feel sad about the destiny of his old friend or happy that one of the most dangerous criminals South Korea had seen the last few years would be history soon. But all he felt were his heavy eyelids and his tired limbs. 

"Game over."


	5. 마지막 춤 (Majimak Chum)

The sun was already rising again when Wonho arrived back at their office. He hadn't realized how much time had passed inside the events in his apartment with his whole world falling apart around him. He was really, really tired. Mentally and physically. But it wasn't exactly over yet. He didn't want to go back to his apartment, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get even a little bit of rest or sleep with all what had happened there. He could sleep and try to rest when he knew that they had caught No Yoonho and had saved Hyungwon's sister.

Kihyun was waiting for him close to the elevators, as if he had known that Wonho wouldn't go home. "Time for the after-meeting."

After meeting implied that his team had managed to save Hyungwon's sister. Which was good, of course. Wonho was relieved. But that also meant that Hyungwon had no more reasons to appear in his life from now on. So, it was over after all, he thought.

However, as soon as he entered their open office space, all of Wonho's tiredness disappeared in an instance and he was wide awake.

There was Hyungwon talking to a young woman who was obviously his saved little sister as Wonho remembered her face from the photo the kidnapper had sent them. A bittersweet happiness spread inside Wonho's chest as he observed Hyungwon's relaxed and smiling face as the other was talking to his sister. 

At least his last memory of Hyungwon wouldn't be a sad face, but a smile. 

When the room became quiet, Hyungwon noticed that Wonho had entered and stopped talking to his sister. He carefully approached Wonho, fiddling with his hands nervously and a tiny shy blush on his cheeks. 

"Hi," Hyungwon started obviously nervous that Wonho was simply staring at him with wide eyes. "I feel like we've got a lot to talk about." Wonho wanted to answer, wanted to explain, wanted to apologize but the cat got his tongue tied.

"Yes, you do." Minhyuk's amused voice appeared from his left side where the other was standing, Hyungwon's father right next to him. Even Changkyun had left his little cyber space to join his Team and Hyungwon's family. Everyone was gathered.

That's when Wonho finally realized that something was of. "What's- what's going on?" he asked confused, looking around the room, meeting smiling faces only.

"We had to act quickly." Minhyuk started.

"But we managed to carry out everything." Jooheon added who was sitting on a chair, smiling widely, which made his eye-white nearly disappear.

"Carry out what?" 

"We fooled Song Gunhee." Minhyuk said, satisfaction painting his voice. For the blonde psychologist, it was the greatest joy to have overcome such a great challenging character like Song Gunhee.

Wonho couldn't believe his ears. "How?"

"First of all: we had to leave you in the dark. Sorry for that." Shownu said apologetic. "But if you had known the plan then maybe Gunhee would have known as well."

"When did this start?" Wonho asked confused, because they clearly had made a specific battle plan, talking about different possibilities and options, before they had agreed to follow Song Gunhee's command of wanting to have this date.

"After your date already started." Kihyun started to explain.

"We were thinking about how we only followed what Song Gunhee wanted us to find and what his bigger motivations could be." Minhyuk continuted, who had been the one to come up with the final plan. "When suddenly I remembered that you once told me that there is this person that you're really interested in and that you planned to make a move on that person." Wonho couldn't help, but blush a little when Minhyuk spoke loudly, about his romantic feelings he had told him about in secret in front of Hyungwon. This was basically a third-person confession. "I thought: could it really be coincidence that Song Gunhee is making his moves now?" 

"So, we've concluded that Song Gunhee had been doing all of this because of Hyungwon." Kihyun finished the thought.

"The moment we've identified Hyungwon, because you never told Minhyuk-hyung his name, me and Kihyun-hyung had found Mr. Chae in No Yoon-ho's hide out." Jooheon added, explaining the events of the day.

"Just in time. Hyungwon told us that he had received a message saying that his father and sister were in danger. The order to come to your house at a specific time and the information about your pin - this part was real." Wonho's head was spinning from all the new input despite the fact that finally everything started to make sense.

"When your team found me" Hyungwon suddenly spoke. "I'd been a mess. I'd been on my way to your apartment already when my car and the street had been blocked by the police and your team. I screamed and begged them to let me go, because it's an emergency. But when suddenly my father appeared right there, I didn't know what to think anymore."

"We've instructed Hyungwon about our plan on the drive to your apartment. But despite the situation he was very fast to catch on and understood the importance of everything. He was more than willing to help us."

"They told me a bit about your childhood with Song Gunhee and about Hong Kong and how your story is even more complicated than that." Hyungwon was careful to talk about this matter, in case Wonho would feel uncomfortable that Hyungwon already knew some parts of his dark history. "Minhyuk-hyung told me that all I need to know is that it's Song Gunhee's only goal is to destroy your life. And that I just happened to be the next figure in his game, because you and me are close." Wonho bit the insides of his cheeks. He really needed to apologize to Hyungwon, because the other got hurt simply for the reason that Wonho wanted to be with him. But what were the right words for a situation like this? 

"To quote Changkyun: an evil beast but far stealthier." 

"You really said that?" Wonho turned to look at Changkyun surprised.

Changkyun grinned even wider. "This was only my nice version. Hyungwon-hyungs's original version isn't family-friendly and can't be said here." He laughed loudly.

"What's important is, we only arrived at your apartment a few moments before you and Song Gunhee did."

"We gave Hyungwon an in ear so we could observe and influence the situation the whole time. We had no eyes in there, so we were a little worried, but we were able to listen the whole time and Minhyuk-hyung told Hyungwon what he had to say." Kihyun continued to explain the whole situation. "We were in contact with him the whole time, so we could whisper every detail into his ear." 

"He's not trained for that kind of thing." Wonho said, being the only thing coming out of his mouth even though he had a thousand other things to ask and say.

"True. That's why I was worried, and we needed a good strategy. But I as I remembered you had told me about that person you're interested in, I also remembered that you once said that his IQ is higher than everyone else and that despite his soft features, he's a tough and strong guy." Minhyuk turned to smile at Hyungwon as if he was agreeing that Hyungwon had indeed a very strong character. "But we all know that Gunhee would have noticed if Hyungwon would have said something wrong. So we needed to catch him with what matters to him the most."

"Men who abuse. It's always about men who abuse." Wonho said, to no one in particular as his mind slowly began to understand the main-aspect of Minhyuk's plan.

"We would be jobless if this wasn't the case." Jooheon added laughing. 

"That's why I suggested to give Hyungwon exactly that kind of background. And that was the hardest part, because we had to ask Hyungwon to improvise."

"They told me to lie. And to cry or be angry if tears wouldn't work." Hyungwon scratched his head, a little embarrassed.

"It probably wasn't too hard. I'm really disgusted by myself at this moment." Wonho said, his voice cracking as he spoke. Even though it was all part of a bigger plan it would be hard for Hyungwon to ignore what he had heard about Wonho, about his past.

"Hey" Changkyun said trying to light up the mood. "Song Gunhee said check my medical records, so I did. And voila. He really had been sick with cancer during that time in Hong Kong, but he was already nearly cured when all of that happened and his near-death experience was months after we had been back from Hong Kong due to different factors. It was a lie with the purpose to drag you down. I already told Hyungwon-hyung about that."

This really sounded a lot like something Song Gunhee would do.

"What really surprised us were Hyungwon's actions."

"I'm not trained in this kind of things and even though I have master's degree in psychology I was never a practicing psychologist, so I'm not quite experienced in the actual handling of psychopaths. My knowledge is more theoretical than practical." He laughed shyly and Wonho thought that it was a beautiful sound. "But I know alpha-males when I see them. When he told that lie about you nearly killing him, it was clear to me what I had to do."

"So Minhyuk didn't tell you what to say the whole time?" Wonho knew that he could trust his guts. He knew that he had been right to trust in Hyungwon's abilities and his strength. 

"Not the whole time." Hyungwon started to smile. "I could hear them whispering 'Damn he's good' in my in-ear when I told Song Gunhee the story about how I killed Park Minkyun."

Wonho blinked. "So... Park Minkyun is-" He didn't really dare to continue the question as a sudden thought crossed his mind. 

What if all of that had been a lie as well? What if Hyungwon had told Gunhee this story about an abusive ex-boyfriend, because that's what the other wanted to hear, when reality he wasn't interested in men after all?

"He's alive." Chae Hosung, Hyungwon's father suddenly spoke up. "He's currently doing his military services and he got married to a woman, at least that's what I heard." For a second Wonho felt a little uneasy, knowing that Hyungwon's father had just heard about and witness another man liking his son. But the man was smiling relaxed and didn't seem to have a single problem with that.

"He was an idiot and a lousy boyfriend. But never abusive." Hyungwon sighed and a weight bigger than the Lotte Tower got lifted from Wonho's heart. 

"This could have gone wrong so badly." Wonho complained as many different scenarios of what could have happened to Hyungwon started to play in his head. Hundreds of scenarios of Song Gunhee killing him as soon as the other would have found out that Hyungwon was lying.

"Song Gunhee can only see the world in one light. Everyone is just constantly hurting each other. That is what I have been betting on."

"And it worked." Jooheon stood up from where was sitting. "Song Gunhee send the message and because we had been already in the right area as we had discovered the address of No Yoonho's partner we were able to act as soon as Changkyun had located his position without Song Gunhee noticing anything." Again, a wide smile spread across his face, a smile making everyone around him instantly smiling as well. "We were able to catch No Yoonho and free Chae Wonhee."

Wonho turned to look at Hyungwon's little sister, when the short girl with chin-long brown hair suddenly started to walk up to him. "Nice to meet you, Chae Wonhee." He said, bowing his head low in an apologetic gesture.

The girl bowed her head as well, before catching Wonho in a bone crashing hug, catching him off-guard. "Thank you that you saved my life, Oppa." Wonho didn't know what to answer so he just patted her back until she released him again. "This whole team. I don't know how to thank you and how it would have ended if you wouldn't have been there."

Everyone was just smiling back at her. Seeing the people, they saved with their work, seeing that what there were going wasn't for nothing made them proud and was already enough to thank them.

Suddenly Chae Hosung stepped forwards and stopped when he was right in front of Wonho. "So, you're the man my son had told me so much about." He said with a soft smile on his old face. Wonho's heart was beating loudly in his chest and he didn't dare to breathe too loudly.

"Lee Hoseok, Sir. Nice to meet you." Wonho introduced himself, bowing his head low. 

"I know that this is probably not the best way to get introduced to each other." Wonho swallowed hard, feeling ashamed of himself. "But... including the time, my son had been with Park Minkyun, I've never seen my son as happy with one of his previous boyfriends as he seems to be now with you."

"Wonho-hyung isn't his boyfriend." Changkyun and Jooheon said in union, making the whole team laugh, referencing the times Hyungwon and Wonho had said it.

"What's not can still become." Minhyuk added slyly with a grin. Hyungwon and Wonho both couldn't help but smile shyly, both of their cheeks being tainted in a small rose-color. Wonho carefully turned his head to look at Hyungwon and was greeted by the other looking back at him. There was no more fear, no more sadness or pain fogging the other's big, brown eyes.

Wonho didn't hear the next words Hyungwon's father told him, didn't hear his team starting to chat about the case and them talking to Chae Wonhee. His whole world seemed to be focused on Hyungwon only.

Now that he knew all about what had happened in the background his mind and heart was a little more eased. To know that Song Gunhee's only bruise, he had left on Hyungwon's soul, was the pain of having his family getting kidnapped was a lot easier to deal with. The way Hyungwon was looking back at him was giving Wonho hope. Wonho was sure that Hyungwon would overcome the hardships of the last day, because he was strong and that maybe Hyungwon wasn't detesting him as much as he had believed.

"Ok!" Shownu suddenly exclaimed loudly, pulling Wonho out of his thoughts. "Let's call it a day."

"Someone who wants to get breakfast at MDN's?" Kihyun asked, as he took his jacket of his office desk. Some of the Team members agreed, others were saying that they just wanted to home and crash their bedsheets.

"Hyung?" Changkyun asked. Wonho turned his eyes away from Hyungwon who was now talking to his family. They had a lot to catch on and talk about and were probably even more worn out than the team themselves. Wonho really wanted to explain himself and talk to Hyungwon, but he knew this had to wait.

"Nah. Go without me. I think I'll go back home, too." Changkyun nodded and followed the others. Wonho stayed behind and took a seat on Minhyuk's chair as he sighed loudly. What a day, he thought.

"Let's go back." he suddenly heard Hyungwon voice and turned around, realizing that everyone else was already gone. He nodded and rose from his chair. They were alone and Wonho knew that he had to take this chance to talk to Hyungwon and if Hyungwon had stayed behind he was probably very eager to talk about a few things, too, but he had no idea where to start. "Hyungwon-"

"About that kiss" Hyungwon interrupted him and Wonho turned his eyes away, embarrassed.

"Oh. Well..."

"Song Gunhee was right. You can't fake stuff like this." Wonho turned to look at Hyungwon again, when he heard a little laugh in the other's voice. Hyungwon was simply smiling at him with a soft and amused expression, no hint of anger or defiance.

It was fascinating to Wonho how Hyungwon's simple smile could make him feel better and brave. They started walking towards the elevator as he answered. "That might be true. But I heard it always depends on the other person if a kiss is good or bad."

"But you only like the bad-boys, hyung." Hyungwon stated, one eyebrow raised.

"To be fair, yes. Sometimes. But" they stopped in front of the elevator and Wonho turned to look at Hyungwon. From all the chaos today the other's already messy hair had gotten even messier, but it didn't look bad at all. It just made him even more appealing. "At the moment there is this really nice guy that I like."

Hyungwon couldn't hide a wide smile, spreading across his face and Wonho promised to himself that from this day on he would do everything to never see this smile disappearing again. "Is your life always that chaotic and exciting?" Hyungwon asked a little more serious this time.

"No!" Wonho was quick to answer, but it was only partly true. Due to his job his life was always chaotic and exciting, but not to this extant and not in this kind of sense. "I mean, not anymore."

"Thank god. Because this was probably the worst first dinner date, in the history of bad first dinner dates." Hyungwon laughed and Wonho couldn't help but smile along. This really had been the worst date ever.

"Sorry for that." 

"And I really don't want to deal with more of your crazy ex-boyfriends." They were already in front of the building in the fresh but sunny morning weather, when Hyungwon turned to look at Wonho. The taller boy's brown looks were shining under the sunlight and from the swelling in his chest Wonho knew just how much he had fallen for Hyungwon. "How much more are there, that I need to prepare for?"

Wonho chuckled. "First of all, me and that man were never in a relationship and second... No one. Due to my crazy life I never really had the chance to date anyone seriously before so, there is no one you need to be scared of." Hyungwon looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're telling me you never dated before?" Wonho nodded shortly, feeling a little embarrassed. But when Hyungwon suddenly appeared right in front of his face there was no pity or any kind of pejorative look in the other's face.

"Then... would you give me the honor?" Wonho blinked confused. "Of being your first boyfriend?" Hyungwon added, when Wonho simply stared at him, his mouth open.

He couldn't believe his ears, but the warmth spreading all over his body and the loud beating of his heart against his ribs told him that what he had heard was true. There is was. Right in front of his eyes and arms. Everything he ever wanted was right there, waiting for him to take it.

Wonho's hands were shaking and he lifted them to put them against Hyungwon's cheeks, feeling the warmth of the other's skin despite his own whole body burning. He ran a thumb over the soft cheek. "Of course." He nearly whispered, unable to speak louder as if the dream bubble, he was in could burst any second if he spoke too loudly.

A soft smile appeared on Hyungwon's face, but his eyes were shining with joy. "And do you know how to make up for that dinner date we never had?" he asked, suddenly speaking quietly as well, caught up in Wonho's emotions. And Wonho knew.

He pulled Hyungwon's face down to his level and closed the distance between their lips. His eyes shut as soon as he felt Hyungwon's plumb, soft lips against his own, as he felt Hyungwon's breath against his burning cheeks and as he felt Hyungwon's hair tickling his skin. The tall brunette was smiling into the kiss but was moving his lips deliciously slow against Wonho's own. There was no need to rush as they both knew that they would have enough time in the future.

Wonho couldn't care less that he was kissing another man out in public, in front of his work place. All he cared about was that sweet taste of Honey and Coffee and the warm and soft lips against his own fitting perfectly as if they had been made for each other, the one hand in his hair and the other against his hip, holding him close and safe. Seconds couldn't pass slow enough for him, stretching this moment as long as possible. 

He never wanted to let go – ever. And far at the back of his mind a single, barely noticeable thought appeared. 

He won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished.
> 
> I'm sorry that the "plan" is a bit messy and maybe hard to understand ^^; but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
